legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mich and California/Transcript
Encryption #76-38-58-19 Agents '''Mich and California' are due for Bio-Augmentation'' Zurich''' facility is the best in these cases'' ''Date: 08:15Hrs '''Nov 21st 2065 Computer: Downtown Zurich, final stop. Coalescence Commuter Train 7:30 | Dec 12, 2054 (Mich gasps.) Taylor: Hey - you still with us? Welcome back. Mich: Taylor? Taylor: Yeah. Do you know what's happening to you? (Mich looks at his now robotic arms.) Mich: Am I dreaming? Taylor: Well... Let's say you are. Why not just go with it, right? After all, you can always wake up. (Gets up from his seat) December 12, 2054. We're on board a private commuter train headed to the Zurich headquarters of the Coalescence Corporation. Our, uh, cargo... Prototype for the Order of the Just's Neural Network Initiative. At its core, specialized AI software that's capable of... rewriting itself... in order to interface with any other system in the world. State of the art stuff, back in the day. It'd go one to revolutionize a broad range of military and civilian applications... At least, it would have... if the the train had reached its destination. (An explosion is heard from the back of the train. The back car explodes and the car Mich is in flips over, causing him to flip around. All of a sudden, everything freezes and Taylor reappears.) Taylor: At 7:31am, a terrorist group detonated an explosive device on board this train. The incident set back our robotics program... several years. You're to stop it. Mich: This isn't real. It can't be. What is happening to me? Taylor: Right now? Right now, you're in a medically induced coma being prepped for surgery. You've got a new bit of hardware inside your head. It's called a Direct Neural Interface, or DNI. I've got one, too - that's how I'm able to communicate with you. Your DNI is what connects you to your new body and the larger world around you. We're connected. All this... is a simulation inside our minds... and you got a long way to go. (Suddenly everything changes) Mich: (Gasps) Abandoned Steel Mill December 11th 11:30, 2054 (Mich finds himself of 3 cars with soldiers hiding behind them or getting ready to move) ZSF Soldier: RPG!! (An explosion happens hitting the front vehicle which flips and everything freezes) Taylor: 11:30, December 11th, 2054. Zurich Security forces receive an anonymous tip giving them the location of a hideout the terrorists are using. Unfortunately, the ZSF underestimated the firepower these assholes were packing. They got caught with they're pants down and they took it hard. Outcome? Train go boom. Now then, your buddy California is gonna get you up to speed on some of the cool new shit you can do. (Suddenly California appears) Mich: Cal? You to? Cal: Yep. Got some upgrades not too long ago. Pretty sweet, right? Mich: Well, good for you. Cal: Now first thing you need to know: Communication. We all have to be in sync. (Looks at Taylor who's walking away) Hey! Taylor! You're a fucking dick! (Taylor keeps walking and vanishes) Cal: He didn't hear a word I said. If I want to talk to you, the DNI transmits on a close channel. I don't even have to think about it. Oh, just so you know... Don't call Taylor a dick for real. That guy knows how to kick ass. Okay. Let's see if you can do without ending up like Swiss cheese like these poor bastards. (Everything resumes moving) Cal: Weapons hot. Let's wipe the floor with these bastards! (Mich and Cal, along with ZSF troops, begin to fight the terrorists. Along the way, Mich gets a good look a them) Mich: RDV. Cal: Yep. These bastards have been causing a whole mess of trouble. Ever sense 2031. Hell, even before that. We need to keep going. They're not gonna defeat themselves. (Cal and Mich continue to fight they're though the enemy, all while Cal is explaining the new stuff he and Mich can do. After fighting they're way though more baddies they find a group of drones) Cal: DNI doesn't just let us communicate with each other - it allows us to interact with a variety of computer systems - including pretty much all basic drone units. But the biped, sophisticated ground units; those are a whole lot trickier. These things have a hive mind. You try and process all that and your brain is fried. But these things? (Grabs a flying drone) They're easy. (Cal throws a drone in the air raises a hand and takes control of one) Cal: All right. You're turn. (Mich takes control of a drone and using them they break though the enemy lines) Cal: Wanna see something cool? Shoot down those vats! (Mich's drone shoots down a vat, causing molten metal to fall towards the enemies below. His drone approaches the generator and starts to shoot at it. The generator is destroyed, but the EMP effect from it fries his drone.) Cal: Afraid the EMP blast from the generator fried your drone. Let's keep moving! (The duo keeps moving through the door and approach an ammo crate.) Cal: Fill your ammo when you see these. Last thing you want is to be in a fight with no bullets. (Mich and Cal grab some ammo and they move where more RDV are waiting and with them are turrets) Cal: All right here's a fun trick. You can use your remote hijack on those turrets and take control of them. (Mich targets a turret and takes control) Cal: Nice going - now turn it back on them and rip them to pieces! (Using turrets they take care of the groups in the room) Cal: The RDV's hide out is just ahead. Once inside, interface with their central console, pull any data you cam. (The duo enters the next room. Suddenly Mich gets flashes in his mind. He sees himself attack his friends, allies, and getting blasted by Daydream Shimmer) Cal: Whoa, its all right. (Helps Mich back up) Take a deep breath and tell me what happened. Mich: I was back where we battle Charon when I became magic crazy. Battling Sunset - I lived all over again. What's happening to me? Cal: Shit... you know how your senses can trigger vivid memories? Make you think of sights, sounds, words from songs. Make you think of things you haven't thought of for awhile. The DNI can make a lot more visceral - little glitches on your optics, little whispers in your ear... That shit happens. The doctor can straighten it out. We just need to re-calibrate your meds. Trust me. You're gonna be fine. Mich: How did you become an expert on all this? Cal: I was given a run down on how the basics of the DNI work before they worked you. Mich: Okay. So what now? Cal: Well right now- you're going to interface with this console. As soon as you plug in you'll be able to extract and process the information in a heart beat. (Mich begins to interface with the console and gets information from it) Mich: Got it. They had a man on the inside - at Coalescene. He would have been able to supply everything they needed to bypass the security on the train. (Taylor reappears) Taylor: The botched assault meant it took 6 hours for ZSF to get that information. Outcome? Train go boom. Took you 6 minutes. Cal: He could done it 5. But guess we're having an off day. Mich: So - what happens now? Taylor: Now we go find the son of a bitch. (Everything changes again) Mich: (Gasps) High Rise Apartments 17:00 Dec 11th, 2054 (Mich finds himself with ZSF at some door they are about to breach. Just as the bomb goes bullets fire from the other side hitting ZSF hard. The inside man from DRV and some robots are shooting but Mich takes out the robots and the man runs away. He jumps out a window and everything freezes. Taylor reappears) Taylor: Tip off by his terrorist pals, the mole was ready for them. He had heavy duty combat grunts with him. Once again... Zurich security forces got they're asses handed to them, outcome - train go boom. Cal: All right. Time for some more training Mich. Also time to bag that bastard. (Taylor leaves and Mich and Cal begin chasing their target and fighting robots) Cal: Our boy's hacking the ZSF talons. What does that tell you? Mich: He's running scared - not behind a computer... He could only be controlling them he's got a DNI too! Cal: Bingo! (They run up walls, the side of walls, fighting robots while still chasing their target. Mich learns he can attack drones with his DNI) Cal: There he is Mich! Get him! (Mich jumps at his target and they both fall though some window floors. When Mich reaches the ground he lands on top of his target and everything freezes) Cal: (Appears next to Mich) That didn't work out. My best guess is he's gonna be shaking hands with death in about 10 or 15 seconds. We need that information before he does. Mich: Yeah this guy is not really up for talking right now. Cal: He has a DNI. Buried beneath layers of security protocols, a subject DNI records cam footage of its users past experiences. But from what I've heard, in extreme circumstances, its possible to extract that information by force. You should be able to push deep into the subjects memories, their thoughts - even their subconscious. You could learn everything we need to know about RVD's plans. Mich: But..? Cal: I have not tried it yet but what I heard about it is not pretty. Not only will this procedure be deeply traumatic for the subject, but the associated subconscious interference will leave him brain dead. Dead. That is a really shit way to go if you ask me. Mich: He's dead either way. Besides - he's fucking a terrorist. (Mich begins to hack into the subject's DNI and he gets the information, leaving the guy dead. Cal: A few minutes ago, you knew nothing. What about now? Mich: I know where they are - they're using the old train tunnels to plan their attack. (Taylor reappears again) Taylor: Hmm... what you just learned though your DNI took the ZSF weeks to uncover. What do you think I'm going to say next? Outcome - Train go boom. Its good to know you can make tough decisions when you have to. I think it's time we moved on... (Everything changes) Mich: (Gasps) Old Subway Tunnels 7:00, Dec 12, 2054 (Mich finds himself again in a battle with ZSF and RDV) ZSF Soldier: We're heavy fire, where's our back up?? (The soldier throws a grenade, it explodes and everything freezes and Taylor shows up) Taylor: The ZSF finally track down the RDV to this location. For their sake, they really wish they hadn't. (Cal shows up again) Cal: Me again. Taylor: Once again, your buddy California's gonna show how much of a badass mother fucker you. Remember, we still don't have the last piece of the puzzle... how in the hell they got the explosives on board the train. (Taylor leaves) Cal: All rigthty. Now we are getting to the good stuff. Because of who we are, you know we get access to the latest in experimental weaponry. Fire arms are always going to be our go to choice in a fight, but with a DNI - the mind truly is the greatest weapon. Let's wreck their shit. (As they battle the RDV, Mich learns some new abilities with his DNI. Like launching nano-bots at the enemy called Fireflies or over heating robots with Immolation or how to see in the dark with EV. They later after much fighting arrive at a computer room) Mich: What is this place? Cal: This... this is where it all went down. Te computer over there should give us an insight on how they got the explosives on board. Go interface. (Mich interface and sees how the explosives got on board the train) Mich: Its the robots. They hacked the robots. They brought the explosives on board. (Everything changes) Mich: (Gasps) Coalesence Commuter Train 7:25, Dec 12th 2054 (Taylor appears) Taylor: You wanna hear something ironic? The reality was the terrorist attack actually accelerated development of the Winslow Accord Neural Network Initiative. If it wasn't for the fear of attacks like this one we probably wouldn't have even have the Cyber Soldier program, Hang in there - its 7:25. You've got about 5 minutes. (Taylor vanishes) (Mich jumps in though the floor into the train) Taylor: You've been here before Mich, let's see if you can change history. All robots should be considered hostile, trust me, they'll consider you as much. (Mich battles his way though the robots on board the train. He nears prototype) Taylor: The Neural Network prototype is in the car right blow you. It may be shield by 6 inches of CNT - but that won't mean anything when the bomb goes off. You better pick up the pace. (Mich fights more robots and arrives at the bomb) Mich: The whole thing's booby trapped - if I hack it, try to move it or detach the car - it's gonna blow. Its too much! Even with a computer in my head there's not enough time! (Taylor arrives) Taylor: Its actually very simple. (Leave) Mich: (Turns around) Wait - This is a maglev train. If I reverse the polarity on just this car... (Mich splits a pieces of the train car he's on in half keeping the bomb away from everyone else. The bomb then goes off) (Everything changes) Taylor: There was no way to stop it and get off the train. Your DNI might show you all the options. But only you can decide what you are willing to sacrifice. Sometimes... you have to let go. (Mich then sees Princess Luna trying to communicate with him again. Back the hospital, Mich awakens.) Joe: Taylor, how's he doing? Taylor: As well you can expect from an old friend of yours. Joe: Good to hear. (Sees Mich.) Oh hey! Glad to see you're still with us. Taylor: Welcome back. You're being prepped for surgery now. It's gonna be fine. California doesn't need surgery. He already went through this. Mich: I've seen Princess Luna again. I thought she was dead. Taylor: Actually, to tell you the truth, that's not a malfunction in your system. That's was actually her. We'll get this done. Then... we'll go meet with her. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts